The present invention relates to a field memory for storing screen display data corresponding to one screen for displaying the same on a display and particularly to data transfer thereof.
Enhanced-definition of a television or a video tape recorder has been advanced in recent years. A field memory for storing display data corresponding to one screen, and a line memory for storing display data corresponding to one line have been used to execute a noise removal process, etc.
Upon such a noise removal process using the field memory and the line memory, such a process as to store sequentially-inputted display data in the field memory and compare this data and previous data for each line is executed. Therefore, the previous display data is transferred to and saved into the line memory before writing of new display data into the field memory. Afterwards, new display data is written into a region for the corresponding line. Further, the display data written into the field memory and the display data saved into the line memory are read to perform the noise removal process or the like.
Since, however, the field memory and the line memory are respectively independent of each other in the conventional noise removal process, a problem arises in that the time required to transfer data from the field memory to the line memory is taken and a packaging area and cost increase.